Roleplaying Page for Pg. 173!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 173! 78 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 7 months ago So the last half of this past week I returned to my university campus to participate in Greek rush. I think I am a perfect fit for my new sisterhood! It's tough when you find out you're kind of a dork. It's great when you find a couple of other dorks who like having you around. But it is truly indescribable when you find an entire sorority full of dorks who want to be with you until the end. Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited (Wizardblizzard) Have you ever had a dream where you meet someone who doesn't exist in real life, and know them instantly? Or where you meet someone and have no idea who they are, but when you wake up you realise it's someone you see every day? Turning towards the sound of the whispers, Isabella for the moment knows exactly who is speaking, how she knows them, who the "other half" is in whose strange company she met them. "You're welcome," she says quietly, "and thank you for me meeting you, for showing me for myself that things like this are possible, and me doing things like this is possible. It's been," she searches for the appropriate formal words, "an... honour and a privilege... and," appropriate or not, she can't help saying, "wonderful fun! Wherever you go, wherever what you are goes," she says softly, "good luck." Isabella sits for a long time in silence, after the last teasing gleam of light has died away. After a while she picks up the note and re-reads it. "Wizard of the highest order"! She chuckles, but long after she has folded away the note, there's an unaccustomed spring in her step. It's only somewhat later that she becomes uneasy, as what's just happened begins to sink in. She may have, apparently in her sleep, done something rather serious. Has she invited a completely unknown spirit being into the Society? Her memory is telling her that the visitor - visitors? - had the most innocent of reasons for coming here, even if she still wasn't quite clear on the details - but can she be sure that she, or they, were telling the truth about that? And who and what were they? She has to know what happened. She sets off to find someone to talk to. ______ MillieGriffin Millie was walking through the hallway with heavy hearts from the encounter she'd recently had. see more •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 7 months ago "hello Millie. are you all right?" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Millie looked up at Isabella as she noticed her talk to Millie. "Eh— Hello...um..." She paused to search her memories of her, " you were at the Halloween party year before last— at the food table... And I see you passing by in the halls now and then." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 7 months ago smiled. "Fancy you remembering that! Isabella Walker. Millie Griffin, right?" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago "Right." Millie nodded, "nice to meet you, Isabella— officially." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 7 months ago Isabella grinned breifly at that. Trying to remember whether she had or hadn't been "introduced" to someone, among the many people you caught glimpses of in the Society's halls, always got on her nerves. But it was clear there was something on her mind, as well. "Listen, have you seen, or heard of, anyone, or anything... unusual in the Society recently? Any strange beings? More unusual than usual, I mean? I don't mean there's anything wrong," she was quick to say. "It's probably fine. There's just... something I would like to be sure about." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago ((Here we are! Wizardblizzard: Isabella didn't want to waste the spell now she finally had it working. So her response was merely, "Jusaminit, need to concentrate..." Tiny ant-people milled about in the dish. "It's supposed to be possible to move it about, but how..." She wiggled her fingers. "Closer. Closer!" The view suddenly began to move.)) Though irritated at Isabella's answer, Hela didn't speak, simply watching the reflection with intrigue. Scrying wasn't exactly the most exciting form of magic, but it was still magic, and it wasn't often she was able to watch someone perform any sort of sorcery. "How...?" asked the Hyde in a quiet voice, a hungry sort of earnestness to her gaze. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited Isabella's face showed her gratification at being asked - like someone who has impressed a teacher. She quickly looked down again, not risking taking her eyes off the bowl for too long. "Now you're asking. If you mean, how does that work. My father says if magic is a force it should obey measurable rules, like any other force." She seemed eager to impress the other woman. "But that hasn't gone very well. Sometimes it seems to, but then just when you think you're making progress, the rules change. Lizzy - you know, the one with the greenish hair? I can't remember her other name - once said magic was alive and had a mind of its own... and that certainly fits the evidence. I'm sorry," she added, her eyes on the pan, "the image tends to vanish if you look away for too long." Unidentified men with briefcases hurried about. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Hela took a step closer to better see the picture and stared at it intently, unwilling to look away. "What else do you know how to do?" Her voice threatened to quiver with awe and eagerness. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Isabella responded to this by becoming completely tongue-tied with shyness. All that came out of her mouth was a couple of squeaks. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago A scowl flickered briefly onto Hela's expression as she looked at Isabella, then vanished as quickly as it appeared as she turned her attention to the book that rested on the table. "Are the instructions in there? Can I look?" •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited "No you can't!" Isabella moved very quickly to pick up the book. "Sorry, but those are private. Also," she added apologetically, swinging back from complete silence to talking at high speed, "you could probably blow yourself up that way, they're a bit hard to understand if you don't know what you're doing." And if you do know what you're doing, she thought but didn't say. "Some of them are in my Aunt Ruth's own private shorthand or even worse things from further back, I don't entirely understand some of them myself. You know the kind of thing mediaeval alchemists wrote? They knew what they meant by "a green lion", maybe other alchemists might too, or then again maybe not..." At this moment the bowl flickered and dissolved back into a reflection of the ceiling. "Oh, drat. Still, it wasn't doing anything new." Without putting down the disputed commonplace-book, she begins to note the result of the "experiment" in the notebook, frowning. She was thinking. She must do something. "There's a thing I haven't tried for ages..." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Hela did little to conceal her disappointment, save turning her gaze aside as Isabella began jotting down notes. "What book can I see?" She asked with a rumble of displeasure, "Or should I find my own elsewhere?" •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "I'm sorry, I've promised people not to show it to strangers - and I haven't got any other. Certainly not here. It's not that I don't trust you." (That last was a bare-faced lie - she knew Hela only by her considerable repute.) But she couldn't resist now. "But surely I can show you something, though. It can't do any harm. Want to see what else a bowl of water can do?" She turned to a particular page in the book, and laid it, open, on the table. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago "I don't care about seeing it, I want to know it," Hela returned sullenly. However, despite her protests, she drew near to witness Isabella's next trick, unable to resist the urge to absorb any information she could, even if it was merely by observing. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "I'll tell you," Isabella said, "if I can. I don't even know if it is possible for you to learn to do this yourself," she said carefully. "It's a bit of a mystery - whether it's only some people who have the power, or whether everyone has it if only they could find out how to make it act. All the magicians disagree about it. But I'd be happy to try. Honestly, I would love to have someone to share this with." There was another chair among the miscellaneous lumber in the corner. She pulled it over to the table and wordlessly offered it to Hela. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Hela eyed the chair warily then glanced to Isabella with a look that said, do I really have to, before begrudgingly sitting down. She evidently didn’t feel comfortable seated, her shoulders hunched with tension. “What are you going to do now?” •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited "Ice things." Isabella gestures towards the open book. "Just to show, you know, how to start... I used to be rather good at this," she said in reminiscent tones. The open page is in Isabella's own handwriting and begins: Ice ferns etc. 1 bell preferably silver. 1 rock crystal (the clearer the better, still pointed or with corners, not rounded). Pencil and paper. "Bother, I forgot about the crystal. Where are we going to get one of them?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Hela leaned over to peer at the list of required items. “Quartz is supposed to be a common material,” She said with a shrug, “But I don’t know where to get it.” A beat. “Do you have anything else you can do, with what’s already here?” •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited Isabella thought for a moment. "Yes. I don't think this is in the book, but I can do it from memory". She took the two books, the pen and the inkpot - everything except the pan and jug of water - off the table and put them in the corner of the room, then returned to stand by the bowl. "To start with," she explained haltingly, "water is alive. Except that obviously literally it's not alive, but... All the basic things in the world - trees, water, fire, iron, us - are made up of magic. Or rather, magic is made up of them. It isn't just some mysterious purple force. Anyway, the point is that water is, in a manner of speaking, alive and is part of magic and you just have to be able to make it do it and - I give up and - watch this." She pulled a small case out of her pocket and took out a hatpin. She then frowned in thought. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Hela said nothing as she watched Isabella move about with a slight quirk of her head, expression blank even as her eyes betrayed her intrigue. What could she possibly do with a pin and water...? •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited Isabella was getting too caught up in her work to be fazed by an audience. She dipped her left hand in the water. Muttering to herself, "daft..." she seized the notebook and the pen again, and started to draw something, which she kept turned so Hela couldn't see it. At last she was finished. Putting the pen on one side, she traced the lines of the drawing with the point of the pin, then pointed it at the pan of water, like a pen, or a tiny magic wand, and said the single word, "formez!". She added, "Please?" The water began to move by itself. A head rose out of it, followed by a body and four long legs. the shape of a tiny unicorn. Triumphantly, Isabella made a tiny gesture with her hatpin. The unicorn started to move a transparent foot - and then it fell apart. It seemed to be cut up into slices, like a loaf of bread. The slices tumbled back into the bowl with a splash. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago Hela ceased to breathe the moment the water took shape, suddenly leaning closer as she gripped the table with both hands and watching in awe. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when the unicorn fell back into the bowl, sitting back again. “Astounding,” She whispered, seeming not to noticed she’d spoken. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago • edited ((Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll and anybody else who uses the wiki I just found out that apparently the Role-playing Scientists Wiki is being "migrated" this week. Information here http://community.wikia.com/... . If I'm understanding it right, we don't need to do anything, but the address will end up being the-roleplaying-scientists.fandom.com instead of the-roleplaying-scientists.wikia.com. Just passing that on.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago ((Thanks for the heads up! ^-^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago ((Wondering, anyone want to join me? Isabella will probably want to find out just what did happen regarding Tairais-and-Keldra. It could be someone who did meet them or get a letter that she ends up asking, or it could be someone who doesn't have a clue, and then she and they can try and investigate using magic. Also, RPing her doing magic in any context at all would be fun; and it no fun on my own. Helen Jekyll , didn't Hela stumble on Isabella experimenting one time? Although she ought to know that teaching Hela of all people magic is a bad plan... ;-) Also, I've been trying for a while just to bump into some characters cosily somewhere and natter, it would get some starting-off points for things, seeing as how Isabella's been away for so long and doesn't know the latest! Anyone up for? I think I'm equipped with stuff for her to converse about this time. And also biscuits.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago ((I'd be happy to play something magic-y, though I don't think we ever finished the first rp. It might be a good idea to tend to that one first, so I know where Hela's opinion lies in regards to Isabella?)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago ((Sure we could do that! Here's a link to it: https://disqus.com/home/dis... . (It was easy to find because I'd recently added it to the wiki). Unless there's anything else you want to ask, you can just repost the last couple of posts (as per usual) and start straight off if you like.)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago ((Alright!)) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 7 months ago (( Question for Tairais... Did you create the draconic language that you use or did you use a pre-written one? Just interested because I like languages and words and stuff :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 7 months ago (( I do a bit of both honestly xD Theres a draconic translator online that has a vocabulary list I memorized several years ago and use, but given it lacks a lot of words and specificity in some cases and I very much enjoy studying linguistics, I have my own rules for how words can combine with other words to make those missing words and allow each speaker to have their own idiodialect! )) (( Definitely a big like German insofar as creating "monster words" goes. There's a reason Char speaks in English if he has to talk fast- Vs'shtak tends to meander. )) (( ^^" Got a bit carried away, but! I've been slowly working on a conlang that sounds similar to the existing draconic and still works as a functional language simply because I might condense Char's story into a book and I dont want to get slammed with copyright infringements, so! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 7 months ago • edited (( Oh, ok. That’s actually pretty cool :D If you do end up writing a book I would definitely read it though! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 7 months ago (( Thanks :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 7 months ago That sounds great! Glad you found your people, Mz Hyde. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 7 months ago (( Congrats dude! We don't have Greek life on my campus, but it sounds about like when I found my fencing club--many dorks with swords who can and will stab for each other. Here's hopin' it's a blast :D )) 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((Helen Jekyll Continuation of the Other Dimension RP)) Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 hours ago "Would you prefer dishes that take less time to make?" he queried, reasoning Hela might grow impatient otherwise. Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 hours ago "Yes, that would be best," Helen agreed with the slightest tremor in her voice, smiling nonetheless. No sense in unnecessarily provoking a sleeping Hyde. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 hours ago Weir finished with the sausages and added them to the waiting plates. He opted to make a variation on shepherd's pie, incorporating the eggs and sausage in addition to the regular ingredients, with a side of Brussels sprouts cooked in herb butter. There was also fresh toast. "Bon appétit," he pronounced as he set Helen's plate before her. He served the children next, then himself, and took a seat. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago • edited The twins were situated as far from Helen as they could be, not entirely convinced she would stay nice. Curious, Maximus poked at the vegetables with a fork while his sister set to devouring her slice of toast. "Thank you, doctor," Helen said appreciatively, picking up her silverware. The food looked positively mouthwatering. Belatedly, a thrill of panic cut through her as she anticipated an attack before her Hyde have even stirred, the implications of her previous thought registering. When had Hela ever allowed her to enjoy such a nice meal? "Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait...!" Hands raised in a placating gesture, she spoke aloud without thought. "Wait, Hela, think for a single moment, please!" For a heartbeat, it seemed the Hyde wouldn't heed her words....then an irritated grumble within her mind indicated she had her attention. Helen drew in a breath, exhaling in a shudder as she lowered her hands to grip the table. "We both know the effect your...tricks have on me. If you use them now, I will be rendered too unwell to work, and more time will be wasted while I recover." "I-I know you don't want this to take any longer than it has to." Frightened, the twins had moved to Lewis, standing behind him as Desdemona protectively hugged her brother. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "Hela, for the sake of efficiency and precision in the last phase of our work, I've prepared a nutritious meal that will nourish body and mind. To disrupt it or not is, as always, your prerogative--just don't blame me for the delay if you do. "I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and get the twins fed while I was at it--to cook for two adults or two adults and two children is about the same effort. If, however, you'd rather I send them upstairs, that's fine, too. "Regardless, I'm going to eat now--you know how cranky I get when I don't." Without further ado, he picked up his fork and dug into his dish, seemingly unconcerned with anything else. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago The Hyde remained poised to strike a moment longer, then relinquished her grip with another rumble of displeasure. The brats can stay. Enjoy your meal, doctor. Helen exhaled with relief as the looming presence faded from her mind. "It seems Hela will allow us to continue." She didn't dare thank Weir in words, but the look that flickered his way was grateful enough. "I... apologize for the interruption, I was... taken rather by surprise. I didn't mean to scare the children." Trying to subdue the slight quiver to her hand, she began eating slowly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "I understand," replied Lewis with a knowing look. "Des, Maxi, you may resume your places--the moment has passed," he encouraged the twins. "We don't want your food getting cold now, do we?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago Cautiously, the twins crept back to their seats. Maximus continued eating almost immediately without concern while his sister paused every so often to stare at Helen between bites. Helen observed the children's behavior with a rueful smile. Would you really have made them leave? She thought of Lewis, turning briefly to glance to him again. You seem so sympathetic, and yet... She averted her gaze again, focusing instead on her food. Thinking too much was dangerous, even when Hela didn't seem to be wholly aware. God, how she missed simply having peace of mind. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Once he was sure Hela's presence had faded sufficiently, Weir relaxed into eating at a more leisurely pace. His smile returned as he regarded Helen. "How is it?" he asked her, though he looked to the children as well, in case they wished to voice their opinions. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "Very good! I don't believe I've had anything quite like it before." "You're quite the cook, Dr. Weir," She complimented with a smile of approval, "I appreciate you feeding the children and I." Maximus beamed and nodded enthusiastically as an answer, mouth full. His sister gave a more begrudging, slow dip of her head, more eager to eat than to admit anything to Lewis. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((Helen Jekyll Continuation of Red Death Redemption. All that remains, I believe, is for Millie and Helen to talk and Ezekiel to be told the news.)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 hours ago Helen nodded to Lewis with a smile, settling back in her chair now that she didn't need to get up. "In that case, I suppose we can begin now," She said as she looked to Millie in attempt to gauge her reaction. MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 hours ago Millie felt disappointed that her attempt at postponing the talk further had failed as she slumped back in her chair and let another sigh out through her nostrils, ". . . Okay..." She said unenthusiastically. Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 hours ago Lewis returned from the kitchen, took his seat, and poured himself another cup of tea. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "So, Millie..." Helen started hesitantly, rather discouraged by her response. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be upset at me, and I wanted to ask why that might be." A timid smile flit across her expression. "I can't exactly make changes to my own behavior if I don't know which aspect of it is causing you distress, so I thought we should discuss it." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Oh God... I knew it was going to be something sucky like this... Millie thought drumming her fingers on the table. "I haven't been acting upset at you, I've been as neutral as anyone ever could be..." She calmly but blatantly denied, still drumming her fingers. (Just keeping Jekyll1886 in the loop) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 7 months ago "Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but...I don't believe you're telling me the truth." "My day-to-day work is both in paperwork and in managing people. Because of the latter, I can usually tell when someone isn't happy--I wouldn't be a very good manager otherwise." "You... may have never said an unkind word to me, but I could read the displeasure in your tone and body language." She clasped her hands together, looking down briefly before glancing back to Millie. "Now, because of this arrangement with Mr. Hollis, you and I are going to have to work together on a weekly basis, if not more, so I would rather ensure our relationship is a good one." (Alright! I shall do the same. Perhaps we should wait to reply until they upvote each comment, so we know they've seen it? Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Millie didn't say anything at first, she poured herself another cup of tea, "So you're basically a human resource worker?" She asked. (keeping Jekyll1886 in the loop.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited That and administration and logistics--that is what managers do, after all, thought Lewis, though outwardly he merely sipped his tea. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago • edited “Not exactly. It’s a part of my job, but I deal with a lot more than what a single human resource worker would do, since my position is in managing the Society as a whole, not just in the inclusion of new Lodgers.” “But,” She continued, her explanation through, “That is quite beside the point. The reason I told you of my usual workload was to prove I am not lying when I say I know you aren’t happy with me for whatever reason, and I would like to discuss it with you.” ((MillieGriffin)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "Just trying to clear up somethings..." She said before took a sip of tea. guess she must be a higher level manager, hm... Then again, this place isn't exactly ran like a business... She set the cup down. "And we are discussing. What's this if not a discussion, a diesel locomotive?" (Keeping Jekyll1886 in the loop) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited Lewis put down his teacup and addressed the situation. He looked primarily to Millie, with occasional glances to Helen as he spoke of her. "Helen is the day manager, second in the chain of command after the co-founders themselves, and reports directly to them," he put the Society's administrative structure in perspective. "As the co-founders are extraordinarily busy people, it's Helen who's the linchpin in communication between them and the lodgers, particularly the senior experts in their various fields. The co-founders have recognized you, Millie, as one such expert. "Smooth communication is essential to a well-functioning Society. "Harmony--or at least a lack of animosity--is essential for good communication. "Therefore, it's in the Society's interest that you and Helen clear up whatever may be between you. If something is wrong, 'tis far better to address and correct it now than to let it fester. We're all in this Society together, after all." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago Helen nodded her assent to Lewis' explanation. "While we may be speaking at the moment," She added, looking to Millie, "It's not over the necessary topic. Discussing my vocation is not the same as sorting out whatever differences may lie between us." "We could speak for hours on end and find ourselves exactly where we started if the subject isn't beached." ((MillieGriffin)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Millie listened to Lewis as he explained Helen's role in the society. When he informed her the co-founders recognized her as a senior expert, her eyes brightened aabit and her brows raised a little. The thought of being seen so highly made her feel very honored, and there was a lightness in her chest. Then Helen spoke. As Millie listened, her eyelids drooped and her brows furrowed a little. The lightness dropped into annoyance. She closed her eyes to role them unnoticed as she took a deep breath through her nose then slouched back in chair letting it out though her nose again in a huff. Her fingers started to drum on the armrests of the chair as she reopened her eyes to the two of them and for a long moment she didn't say anything... ". . . Helen..." She finally said conservatively, "does it really bother you that much? I know in an ideal world bosses and employees would indeed get along— in an ideal world, which this isn't., "She paused to sit up still drumming her fingers as she carefully spoke, "And I think Lewis could confirm that, if I was really upset with someone it'd be a lot more obvious than just tone and body language. Not just unkind words, but also something along the lines of; throwing my beverage in one's face among others objects, throwing one against across a room or against a wall, a good slap across the face, writing all over one's body while unconscious, putting laxatives in one's food and drink," as she was listening the verious forms of aggression her finger drumming quickened, and suddenly they stopped and curled into a fist that lay firmly on the armrests as she said," among other things..." She paused again and gave the armrest two light taps with her knuckles, "I think compared to that, a little low level courtesy and tone is being very generous..." (Keeping Jekyll1886 in the loop.) see more 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago (they up voted mine...¯\_(ツ)_/¯) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 7 months ago (That's what I was saying. Since they upvoted yours, I could respond. Once mine is upvoted, then you can. Does that make any sort of sense? ^^') 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago (Yup) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((Mz.Hyde Continuation of the Underworld/UnderLondon RP)) Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • an hour ago *Mz. Hyde smiles.* Yeah, I guess you're both right... *Silence falls for a moment.* "Soooo, tell me about your new friend over here!" *Velma cheekily nudges Val with her elbow.* Oh! Lewis is my boyfriend! "Oh!~ So you mean you finally broke up with Edward?! The guy you always complained about on Mahjong night?" Yep... "Good. I honestly did not like that guy." *She turns to Lewis.* "I better not here about any funny business from YOU, ok?" Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • an hour ago "Not even to crack a joke?" he jested. Good God, Val, what the Devil did you tell these people about the blond Edward? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "Jokes are fine!" Why does everyone hate Edward?! "Well what'd you expect when you complained about him leaving you behind and never taking you out!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 7 months ago "Well, there's no danger of that with me," remarked Lewis, partially to himself. "We've already been to a French restaurant, Hyde Park, a music Hall, a comedy, and now the Underworld--all in a little under two months," he summed up with a smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "All that?! Wow! Hydey I think you got a keeper here!" *Mz. Hyde blushes.* •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((That's great, Mz. Hyde! Congrats from a fellow dork!)) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 7 months ago Jekyll1886 an hour ago "Ah, that's good, then," Weir said, as to the nanny. Your parents gave you up over a bloody messy kitchen? For shame! Some people... he thought with the mental equivalent of rolling his eyes. Millie spoke further. "If they abandoned you over so little, they weren't proper parent material for you to begin with," he asserted when she'd finished. "I know Griffin isn't exactly the...'warm-and-fuzzy' sort, but...was he better about things, at least?" he asked sympathetically _______ MillieGriffin Millie didn't really appreciate the way Weir talked about her parents which was visible by the slightly hard look on her face. "They didn't abandone me, after six months they took me back... "The first thing Griffin did right not even a minute after my parents left was try to use the 'that half is your half, this half is my half' method with a chalk line, my half'was the window seat and a foot of floor, his was everything else including the front door, and he literally said ,' You cross that line, and you're going to be punished.' "Took me three days to just rip that apart, then a few more to wear him down to where he didn't care what I did so long as I didn't bother him while he worked or stayed out too long so he'd have to go find me. That was just how I was, I'd always find a way to not-technically break rules but basically break rules. I outsmarted or terrorised every nanny I got to the point my parents ran out of nannies to nanny me, I'd con all the neighbor's children my age and up out of all their sweets and toys because I thought since they weren't as smart as me they were lesser and deserved it... I was a terror." Millie paused again and corrected herself, "I'm still a terror..." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited "Oh," said Lewis at the revelation regarding Millie's parents, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. On the one hand, he was relieved to learn they hadn't abandoned her--from the way she'd spoken earlier, he'd presumed otherwise. On the other, he'd just stepped in it royally, and he knew it. "Shit. 'Sorry. 'Didn't know they--" He shook his head. "I'm a right arse." Mille spoke of Griffin and of her childhood, finishing with "terror". "You were an intelligent child. Children...need guidance, is all. Someone to outsmart them, too, to be honest. "You may have been a bit wild when you were younger, but who isn't? And you did grow out of it. I mean, I don't consider you a terror--quite the contrary!" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "I—I still doubt that," she looked up at him with a tired smirk, "Mr. Doodle-face." She snorted as she thought, Ahhh... that night sucked... She then went back to the topic, "I suppose in a way Griffin did give me a sort of guidance, he was the one who inspired me to get into science after all, and I mean really get into it. Not just mix the ingredients I read on the back of a can of gunpowder at the store thinking I could give father free gun powder as a gift... I don't even know why I thought it would be a good present, he never used gun powder before... "But Griffin was the one who made me want to study DNA and how to change it. I wanted to impress him, for him to see me as an equal, so much so as soon as my parents brought me back home I tried to learn everything I could... "I've never seen him cry, he yells, swears, throws and breaks things, hurts people... But I've never seen him shed a single tear..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited He chuckled at her reference to the doodle. "It was actually quite fortuitous you knocked me unconscious--it enabled me to continue my astral reconnaissance. Apologies for pouncing on you as I did, by the by--it was pure instinct, nothing else, as I'm sure your reaction was." She returned to the topic of Griffin. It was obvious she admired him, even as often as the two quarreled. She sought a strong father-figure's approval. A worthy role model to impress. She spoke of Griffin never crying. That's because he's more than likely a psychopath, thought Lewis in a neutral, matter-of-fact manner. A very practical one, thankfully. "Some people don't, though they're the exception rather than the rule. They're simply wired differently--no better, no worse. "On another note, we Victorians, as you well know, are encouraged not to display emotion in general. If it must be shown, anger is the only thing society somewhat accepts--from a male, at least; tears are somewhat acceptable from a female. So sorrow and other such quote-unquote 'weakness' often manifest in men as ire. "I don't know if that's what's going on with Griffin, or if he's one of the differently-wired I mentioned, but most of us do need to have a good cry now and again." It was part of being human, after all. see more •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago • edited "I'm not sure either, he says he never feels sorry for anything unless it's something that's set him back but... I don't know... There's something about the way he says it that makes me wonder if he really means it or if he's rehearsed it so many times that it's become a mechanical reaction.... "I know he hates weakness. That's why despite Hawley being an alternate version of him, he detests him; he thinks he's a lesser, weaker version of himself. I suppose he's right, but we never had a Society of Arcane Science in our world. when I first met him he was in a dengy little apartment attic on great Portland Street and he scraped for every resource he could use, basically fought to get to his point... Maybe if he had it was easy as Hawley did then they'd be one in the same throughout... Maybe... I don't know..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited "Huh. I wonder what his own upbringing was like," Lewis reflected. "If it's any consolation," he offered, "I've seen alternate versions of myself in different dimensions, and I don't think I could have ended up as anyone but the person I am. Perhaps it's the same with your uncle." A chuckle. "Or perhaps you've been a good influence on him." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "Aheh, perhaps both." She said with a small, weak smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago "Feeling any better?" he asked, well aware this would be a long road. The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step... •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago She gave a sigh, "Mostly drained— and tired... But it hasn't gone away," she said and looked at him, "it'll never go away, I know this... Even if I could forget things..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited "It may not go away entirely. But it can be managed. Muted. Dulled. It simply...takes time, unfortunately. And mindful practice of those techniques I went over with you earlier. Talking can help, too, if you're inclined--not everyone is. "It's...not easy, but it is doable. I've not fallen fully into an episode for years. And the partial dips of anxiety I do still experience are both infrequent and short. Just work on grounding yourself, and you'll see gradual improvement as the days and weeks go by." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago Millie nodded in understanding, "Okay..." She said with a touch of hope in her voice. She got stud up on her feet and sighed, "okay..." She repeated a little more flattly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited "Do let me know if you should need anything in future," he offered with a kind eye as he stood. "I wish you the best of luck, Millie. Remember: P, P, T--Patience, Practice, and Time. That's all it takes." He got the door for her. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "I won't forget, I can't..." She said with a half smile. When he opened the door she said, "thank you." Then headed towards it. She put one foot out the door and hesitated a moment... Then stepped back and wrapped her arms around Lewis in a tight hug. "Thank you..." she repeated, a little more softer. 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago He positively melted at the embrace. "Anytime," he said as he returned it, voice equally soft and smile fond. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago (The end!) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy